Whirlpool's Prince
by fornarniaooh pancakes
Summary: Naruto discovers his heritage the night of the graduation test. Open to harem but no Sakura! Sakura/Sasuke (will be redeemed as of now)/council/ elder bashing. (major Danzo bashing)
1. Prologue

Whirlpool's Prince

**You hate me! I come up with too many stories! Any ways **_**I don't own anything**_** except my story line and any Oc's I decide to throw in there.**

Prologue

3rd Person Limited Pov

It was starting out as a great day for one Uzumaki Naruto; he was finally getting closer to his dream to become the hokage or fire shadow of Konoha. He had defeated a traitorous teacher named Mizuki after he had told the youth to steal the forbidden scroll of seals to learn a technique from it. While this happened he unfortunately cut his hand and spilled some blood on to a seal on the outside only for it to activate and notes from his father and a scroll with his mother's swords inside which he saved for later.

As he walked towards the Academy, his fake smile was almost real from happiness, and he could easily ignore the glares sent his way and he mutters of 'monster' and other things of that nature. He went down the familiar road leading towards his school passing by some stalls and generally avoiding the normal populace of his home village so as not to be beaten. Once there he went down the familiar series of wooden hallways to be faced with the familiar blue door of his classroom and the chakra signatures of both his favorite teacher Iruka in the nearby teacher's lounge, and his classmates, which was comforting even with the slightly dark chakra of his rival Uchiha Sasuke. He begrudgingly sat down next to the before mentioned and didn't even acknowledge the person he was next to, and then his former crush named Sakura, and her former friend now turned rival Ino did their daily entrance that involved yelling to fight over Sasuke.

"Oi, I'm already sitting here Sakura, go fight over some other seat."

"Can you give it to me?"

"Let me think… no thank you, I already wasted enough of my life pining after you, and getting nothing in return so no, you crazy b*tch."

"Why you-"

"What, what Sakura, I'm sick and tired of being your errand boy when all you want is someone to make Sasuke jealous and it isn't working so hope you enjoy life."

When Iruka entered he already knew that something was wrong, Naruto could see it on his face and he was shocked from how everyone was reacting. The room was in complete silence with shocked faces looking in his direction, the most shocked was Sakura who was turning red in the face from anger and embarrassment. She then tried to hit our hero only for him to block without looking at her and throw her fist back with so much force she was pushed back a few steps, and she then started to fear the blonde that her mother always told her was a monster. She wondered if she had finally made him snap out of his happy-go-lucky attitude and turn in to his true self, and quickly sat on the other side of her crush practically hiding behind him. Iruka looked at his favorite student and saw that he was angry and was actually quite proud of him for standing up to that b*tch Sakiri's daughter Sakura instead of letting her boss him around.

"Alright, everyone team assignments," everyone listened to their team being called, "Team 7 will be Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke, you're sensei will be Hatake Kakashi, Team 8 will be Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino, you're sensei will be Yūhi Kurenai, and since Team 9 is still together, Team 10 will be Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji, you're sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma, you're sensei's will be here to pick you up soon."

Naruto watched as his partner in crime was picked up by his female sensei who he remembered as being the new Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha, and a chunnin that used to help him whenever she could, she was the one that taught him how to read properly. Shikamaru and his team was picked up by the third's son, and chain smoker by the name of Asuma, who he remembered was one of the daimyo's Twelve Ninja Guardians. Everyone else was picked up assorted jounins while his team had to wait, and wait, even Iruka left and then he felt a familiar chakra source nearby and familiar white spiky hair connected to a little bit of face this time was revealed through the door.

"Hmm, my first impression of you is… I hate you, meet me on the roof in five minutes," and he shunshis away and most likely to the roof.

Naruto and his teammates quickly make their way to the roof and find places to sit with Naruto on one side as far away from his female teammate as humanly possible and Sasuke on the other side brooding with his arm warmers blocking the view to anything other than his eyes and hair. If possible his chakra signature seemed to get darker, and Naruto could tell he was thinking of something emo like so he said something.

"Oi, emo duck, stop thinking of revenge you're chakra signature is going to make me emo, with how dark it's turning."

"What?"

"Naruto, what do you mean by that?"

"Well, Sasuke goes through these periods of darkness in his chakra signature, it's been like that ever since the Uchiha massacre, and I found your chakra signature gets darker when you think of revenge, how else do you think I'm alive, and Kakashi it's nice to see you again, or should I say Inu."

"How?"

"Hair and chakra signature dead give-away."

"Wait, what's going on? I demand to know."

"Naruto are you a sensor?"

"Maybe, probably, never really thought about it that way," everyone was silent for a minute Sakura and Sasuke just looked confused while Kakashi seemed to be pondering it in till he said.

"Alright now that that's over lets introduce ourselves."

"Um sensei, what's a sensor?"

"A sensor is a person that can sense people around them, they're usually good at finding people and they can warn their teammates if they're in danger, and sometimes if they're self-taught they are immune to most genjutsu unless they're a master."

"Good job Naruto, how'd you know that?"

"I had to clean a lot, I found some books from the third shinobi war, unfortunately most of the words were ruined to the point I couldn't read it."

"Ah, those were good books that's too bad anyways introductions, name, hobbies, likes, dislikes, and dreams."

"Um sensei can you show us?"

"My name is Kakashi, my hobbies are none of your business, likes eh rather not tell you, dislikes meh no, dreams never really thought about it, okay sensor you go."

"My name is Naruto, my hobbies are training, pranking, gardening, and learning about fuinijutsu from old scrolls I find sometimes when I get in trouble and have to clean up after my pranks, my likes are ramen, and being myself, and my dislikes are people who think they can gain everything from their name, spoiled brats, and people ruled by their own stupidity and fear of the unknown, and my dream well I thought I knew it but everything has changed me quickly so I might change it."

"Alright, pinky your turn."

"My name is Sakura, my hobbies are (squealing while looking at Sasuke), my likes are (again she squeals), my dreams are (yet again more squealing)."

"Dislikes?"

"Naruto and Ino-pig."

"Feelings mutual, you spoiled b*tch."

"Alright, I'll meet you for a survival exercise tomorrow."

"Wait why do we have to do an exercise I thought we did enough of those in the Academy, we're ninja aren't we?"

"Actually you aren't ninja yet."

"Wait then what was the graduation test for?"

"To weed out the hopeless cases, oh and the real test you have a 60 percent chance of failure, meet me at training ground seven at five in the morning, oh and if you eat you'll puke, ja ne," and he shunshis away.

"So Sasuke do you want to"

"No."

Naruto left not even paying attention to the stupidity of his might be teammates, and went towards training ground seven. He recognizes it as a place he used to camp when it was the Kyuubi festival and he had saved foxes and there kits that the villagers tried to kill out of drunken spite and anger. He then decided to train his sensory abilities for a bit and found weird things on his body blocking his chakra and it seemed to be seals so he concentrated on them. After that he blacked out from the amount of chakra used for it.

8

Naruto's Pov

"Ow, well that was fun."

"Well, what happened to you rough night Naruto."

"No weird things on my body that I released, what exactly did happen my clothes feel tight, and that doesn't mean anything good for me."

"Well it seems that there were a bunch of inhibitor seals on you to make you almost socially, and mentally retarded, and you're apparently a strawberry blonde."

"Great, what do I look like?"

"Basically the same except you're about an inch or two taller than Sasuke, and you're hair color that I mentioned before."

"Fantastic, maybe if I henge myself a little I'll be able to get some new clothes, see ya in the morning, oh and I'm eating breakfast in the morning, trust me I know enough from when I was kid to know that was just suggestion."

"Hm, smart."

"I think it helps that whatever was blocking my ability to use reason, or whatever you want to call it, is gone."

"Alright see you in the morning Naruto."

"See ya Kakashi-sensei."

I walked off disguising myself slightly and got some new clothes for a lot less than usual and a good amount of groceries for a similarly low price. Once he got home he put all of his food in the right place and decided to pack everything I needed for tomorrow in storage seals, the only ones that I knew how to do correctly and had practiced at all. After that I went training in till about seven o'clock but I felt someone there.

"Hinata, I know you're there, you do this every day, can we please just talk about this."

"H-ho-how d-did yo-you kn-know tha-that?"

"Apparently I'm a sensor have been my whole life, how'd you know it was me?"

"Yo-you-"

"Can you please stop stuttering, trust me when I say no one else is here."

"Okay, Naruto-kun, and the reason I know it is because your chakra is the same."

"Ah that's right Byakuugan you use it to see people's chakra pathways." (Hope I spelled that right)

"Sorry for spying on you, I didn't even know you knew."

"That's fine, but why?"

"Oh, um, he he, um, yeah, i-it's be-beca-because o-of so-some-something," and she faints after turning a bright red.

I panic and go get some herbs from my secret herb garden nearby and once I pick them I run back to Hinata's location to wake her up. I get there very quickly much faster that I thought I would be able to only to find her hugging my new jacket that I had discarded at one point and saying my name at random intervals which caused me to freeze and ask myself.

'_What was going on here.'_

"**She wants to be your vixen idiot."**

'_What's a vixen?'_

"**Your mate, the mother of your children, lover."**

'_What wait, why me?'_

"**Not sure just talk to her when you wake her up."**

I shake out of my talk with Kurama and a put the bushel of herbs underneath her nose to wake her up which she does but not before discarding the jacket for me. Once she's awake we're both bright red and she quickly lets go of me and we are too awkward to speak for a few minutes and then we both said at the same time.

"Gomenasai."

"Well," I chuckled, "that was interesting, sorry I made you faint."

"No it's fine, I have to get home now, my father will be waiting for me."

"Okay, see you around Hinata-san."

"You can call me Hinata-chan."

"See ya Hinata-chan."

I walked home and made dinner and looked at something called resistance seals which made my body have extra gravity; effectively working every muscle better than weights. I set some of my shadow clones to work on it figuring out that everything they learned would be passed to me except muscle strength, luckily muscle memory could be developed. Unfortunately after about five of them exploded I decided to try it another time most likely in the morning, and after that I set my alarm clock and went to sleep.

8

Naruto's Pov

I woke up and it was still dark and I quickly made a nice size breakfast and ate it quickly then I made my way to the training ground and found a tree to sleep in seeing the Sasuke has already arrived. Once in the tree I quickly found that I couldn't sleep and I decided to work more on the resistance seals to pass the long time that he was sure was going to follow once everyone was here. About five minutes late Sakura arrives complaining that I was late and I roll my eyes, and yell.

"Sakura, I arrived like ten minutes ago, I'm just in the tree, the only one that's late is you," luckily they couldn't see me, "now if you'll excuse me and shut up I'm going back to sleep."

I never went to sleep I just didn't want them to mess with me and freak out at my new appearance and so I could work on the seal in peace without their insistent badgering. During this I saw a fox kit that I saved and he climbed up the tree or ran up it and settled in my lap making me pet it, I remembered that I named it Aki because of her bright red fur. I was then joined by two more one albino one named Yuki, and one dark brown one that I named Chikyu. After about two hours of this I felt Kakashi's chakra signature approaching me apparently he wanted to talk to me before he started the exercise even though I knew he was here the whole time.

"Ohayo Kakashi-sensei."

"Ohayo, Naruto, what's with the all the foxes on you."

"Oh, these are some foxes that I've saved over the years, the red one's Aki, the albino is Yuki, and the last one is Chikyu, they were all kits and their parents were killed by drunken villagers."

"Ah, I guess now it's easier to come out with a cover story, I'll just tell them that you had stunting seals placed on you, by people that were angry at you for saving fox kits."

"Kay, I guess I'll wait in till you tell them."

"I'll do that right now, get ready, oh and keep the foxes away from Sakura, she might kill them."

"No, because she's scared of me now, and trust me I won't let anything happen to them, heck I bet they could kick her a*s, she's that useless."

"Alright see ya," and he jumped out of the trees to greet them, "yo."

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura yelled pointing an accusing finger at him.

"For a very good reason, you see apparently someone put stunting seals on Naruto, they were poorly done, most likely by some villagers who hated him because he saved fox kits on the Kyuubi festival, and last night during training they came off, so I was talking with the Sandaime about this, and that's why I'm late, Naruto you can come out now."

I jump out and get various degrees of shock from my teammates and even though Sasuke tried to fight it even his jaw dropped and his eyes went wide. Sakura almost fainted and was sputtering and pointing like she didn't believe it and then she couldn't take it anymore and she fainted which caused me to sweatdrop.

'_What is it with me and girls fainting?'_

"**My smexiness must rub off on you, causing them to faint due to our primal aura."**

'_First off, what? Second off, that was a rhetorical question genius, third off how'd you know that word, and fourth off, are you really that full of yourself, please don't answer that.'_

I tune him out and focus on the task at hand otherwise known as dealing with the stupidity of my teammates.

"Hn, even if you do look different, you'll still be no match for me."

"Please Sasuke, I can paint a monument in broad daylight wearing orange and then outrun the most elite guards of the village, and that was when my muscle growth and mind was stunted."

He seemed to ponder it for about five seconds and then just convinced himself that I was still weak and not a match for an Uchiha elite. SometimesI find it almost creepy when I can basically predict what my classmates, correction my teammates and former classmates, are thinking just from their chakra and how it reacts. We have to wait to start the exercise because of Sakura deciding to faint luckily, or unluckily for our ears, she doesn't faint often and so she woke up pretty quick, which took about five minutes. Then she yelled at me for about two more and then she was chased around by the three foxes for about five more minutes leaving us with less time to actually complete the task. Once he explained the task I immediately knew we were doomed with this team, knowing it was about teamwork, and decided to use shadow clones henged as my teammates and put the bells in their pockets.

However I tell them the true meaning of the test anyways, which they ignore. Not so much of a loss if you ask me because if you ask me they wouldn't be able to anyway, and then we would have done something that Kakashi would say that we would pass for even though we only really passed because of Sasuke. So I went through with the plan and after they were attacked I not only freed them but my clones slipped the bells in their packs. After the alarm ranged Sasuke demanded what I did, and once he checked his back pocket along with Sakura I explained the purpose of the test again. I also said that the only reason he passed is because of my generosity and the fact that I wanted not to be civilian.

Sakura was tied to the training post which I put artificial cheese on which the foxes gnawed at slowly freeing her, freaking her out, and getting some great food at the same time.

**And cut hope you like! Fornarniaooh pancakes out**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hidow, WOW! I got a lot of positive reviews but I also got some not so positive FLAMES! **

**Which aren't welcome, because flaming and trolling about how much I suck without telling me why won't make this story better or my writing better so I can possibly make a story you will like in the future.**

**Sorry to those who wanted more Sasuke bashing but I already have a lot of fics that basically portray him as a stupid spoiled brat and I was feeling gracious today. So please be mature about this and don't flame and just try read the story for something besides Sasuke bashing, please.**

**Yes I will make a more interesting reason why Sakura is bashed besides being useless. Thank you for the suggestion however I'm really sorry and I feel bad for not giving you credit but my email app thingy on my computer is retarded so… yeah. Should I make Haku a girl and a part of the harem? I'll try not to put her in this chapter but it may be in there a little bit so thanks and.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Chapter 1: D-ranks and maybe a C-rank?

Naruto's Pov

This past month has been probably one of the most boring in my life. All we do is D-ranks that don't deal with important figures children because while the elders would be okay with me and their grandchildren the civilians aren't. Sakura also refused to do any menial labor for about the first week in till Kakashi-sensei basically told her that he'd force her to do the worst training she's ever had to endure.

She did it, however she did it half-ass and he definitely upped the training and she's been complaining to her mom which caused some strife and basically Sasuke told her to grow up and that she's unattractive while she's doing this so she stopped. I also to my sort of pleasure and displeasure learned more about my teammates.

Sasuke is a lot better than when we first started out. We actually can bond because he's a good guy and after Kakashi-sensei and I basically gave him a reality check he got better. We also got him away from the civilians and he's not so emo anymore and actually will smile and rarely chuckle sometimes. We've bonded and while we're not best buds we can understand each other and we both decided to not let the past rule us. He even changed from wanting to kill his brother to just finding and forcing his brother to talk because he knows that his father's stupidity probably got his family killed so he decided to grow up. His ego is still a bit of a problem though and he still has a big stick up his a*s.

Sakura is the problem of the team and I really almost wish I didn't get to know her because I regret liking her sooo much right now. You almost feel bad for her because of her mom did this to her because that's all she's ever known. Sakura has been told her whole life to be skinny and how pretty that was, and now she's basically anorexic and Kakashi-sensei said that's taking from her potential if she had any to begin with. She basically has no intelligence and the only reason she was the top kunoichi is because she can only memorize and regurgitate information, and her mom bribed one of the teachers who faked her grades. While I bet she would be a great medic because of her almost religious study of chakra control, I now doubt her mental and maturity capabilities that would be enough for that type of emotionally taking job. Even worse however is her sanity which I seriously question because sometimes it's almost like she has multiple personalities and one takes over while she's having a fit. Her solution is a bit more complicated because we have to not only get her away from her mother but undo years of brainwashing as well. The Sandaime has already gotten her an apartment and a restraining order on the grounds of verbal abuse leading to anorexia. However, Sakura's mother is fighting tooth and nail to keep her because of her controlling impulses, and to save her own reputation. Inoichi has been called to give her sessions after she gets away from her mother because anything he does now will just be undone as soon as she gets home.

Now because of the interesting feature of the shadow clone jutsu, or transferring whatever the clone learns to me, I have been able to become much better with seals in a short time. I managed to figure out the resistance seals and now I wear them, but none of my teammates can handle the strain it puts on their bodies. Sakura basically fainted as soon as they were activated lasting an amazing five seconds, and Sasuke could actually last for about two minutes. Since this has happened I also started making my clones go on missions after getting special permission from Kakashi-sensei. However, I could only do about three a day because Kakashi-sensei didn't want me to get chakra exhaustion during training and that's when we weren't already on a mission. We got one day of break each week, and an hour break at lunch so Sakura could collapse and take a nap. Sasuke and I have easily fit in to the shinobi life style and the routine and regime that Kakashi-sensei has given us.

Today we have yet again gotten the infamous capture Tora mission that we apparently do the best job on even though we have a tracking team in our group, and our group is a combat team which means we're on the front lines basically. Apparently Kiba can't bring Akamaru with him anymore because the poor pup was scratched really badly by the cat. I guess over the years of dealing with ninja's has turned the cat into a trained yet unused ninja cat that would be amazing in the field. This cat didn't like me or Kiba, but I have a sneaking suspicion that this cat is a descendant of the two tailed bijuu and that's why it doesn't hate me soo much, and it has the decency to not scratch me. We can easily locate the cat because Yuki helped us out by using his elevated sense of smell coupled with mine the only problem was getting them.

"Fox here, ten meters from the target."

"Cherry blossom here, eight meters from the target."

"Duck-butt here, five meters from the target and I hate the name you gave me."

"Alright, GO!"

We go towards the demon cat and Sasuke grabs him then throws it towards me so he didn't get his beautiful face scratched to hell like the first time we did this mission. I grab the cat and pet him in his sweet spot behind the animals ears making him purr and rub in to my hand. This leads to Sakura yelling.

"**NARUTO! STOP TRYING TO OUT DO SASUKE!"**

"Sakura-san focus on the mission, not you're crush."

"Hai, sensei," she said almost sulking.

We trudged to the hokage's office to tell the Sandaime that the capture Tora mission was a success only to have the poor cat be squished by its owner in a way that made me cringe. Once she left we began talking amongst ourselves.

"Better the cat than me."

"Really Sasuke, doesn't your family hold the cat summoning contract? I thought you would hate to see cat's being hurt," Sakura gets hearts in her eyes thinking about something and has a slight nosebleed.

"Um, what's with her?"

"Hn, probably imagining something perverted again."

"Wanna bet that she was imagining you as a neko?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes, ten ryo to the winner," we shake hands, "now let's henge and switch places quickly before she comes to."

We do just that and wait for her to get out of her fantasy, while the adults seemingly are chuckling though I can see that Iruka and Kakashi are betting to see who wins. She gets out of it about ten seconds after the switch, and I internally smirk and the adults were giggling in a perverted manner except for Iruka. I then ask almost slyly not that Sakura notices.

"Sakura, where you imagining me like this," and I turn in to a naked neko Sasuke and she screams.

"Oh Kami, you're physic Sasuke-kun," while fainting from a nosebleed.

I start full out laughing at the poor unconscious girl and dispel the henge and switch places with a horrified Sasuke and all the adults join in with me, even though Iruka tries to hide it. She's passed out on the floor for about two minutes and we managed to get all giggling out of the way even though the secretary looked at us weirdly during that time. Once she's up I'm red in the face and so is Iruka and she's confused by the things that have gone by and says.

"I just had a really wired dream."

"Oh, and what was it Sakura?" Kakashi-sensei asked with his eyebrow raised while trying to stifle his laughter.

"Um, I'd rather not tell, it was really weird and I don't think that you would like it."

"It can't be that bad can it?"

"Yeah," I'm having a hard time stifling my laughter and my cheeks were red.

"Oh, it's not that bad, surely you can tell your former teacher, and why were you asleep anyways were in the hokage's office?"

"Oh, gomenasai Kakashi-sensei."

"It's alright Sakura, just from now on please get the proper amount of rest."

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei I will."

Sasuke is stifling chuckles and his cheeks are pink while my cheeks are red, which is luckily harder to see with my skin tone and whiskers in the way. We then settle down and look at the Sandaime for a new mission, and he begins listing off more D-ranks. Sasuke and I share a look of utter disappointment and then we nod signaling that enough is enough and simultaneously ask the Sandaime, in the utmost respect.

"Sandaime-sama, could we please have a C-rank?"

"NARUTO!"

"Iruka-sensei may I speak in our defense?"

"Let them Iruka, I want to hear what they say."

"Thank you jiji, the reason that the majority of our team want a C-rank is because of multiple reasons, first is like most gennin we don't want to do anymore of these even though we know it's important, our second reason is that we believe that it would help our team… ethic I think that word would be the best, because you can encounter things that would maybe help our team stop judging others and earn their respect or at least help in that regard, also with how Kakashi-sensei has been training us we are eager to show our new abilities to prove that we are good shinobi, and we promise no complaining for a month afterwards."

"Alright, you've made a good point there Naruto, I'll give you a C-rank, send in Tazuna," I bow.

Then about three minutes later a man comes in. He's in his late forties to early fifties and that's generous, he's dark and had a beer gut. He wears stained clothes and has a sake bottle in hand and has most likely been drinking almost the whole day if not since he woke up based on the smell. He has glasses but you can also see that he is a sturdy man from his build, most likely having a career in construction of some sort, or hard labor.

"My name is Tazuna, and I'm the bridge builder of Wave, and I expect suuper protection while I build my bridge."

"Ohayo, Tazuna-san my name is Hatake Kakashi, and these are my students, the red head is Uzumaki Naruto, the ravenette is Uchiha Sasuke, and the pinkette is Haruno Sakura."

"How are these children going to protect me, they don't look older than fourteen and that's generous, especially the red head, he has a stupid look on his face."

"Tazuna-san you must know that deception is a ninja's best friend."

"Thank you Naruto, and also all of them are very well-trained as it would be an insult to my sensei the Fourth to not train a team as good as or better than his."

"Ah, well I feel a little better, we'll leave tomorrow."

"Alright I shall meet all three of you at the eastern gate at nine in the morning, I'll inspect all your bags or whatever you use to carry your things, and pack for about two weeks."

"Hai sensei, we'll be there."

I went to my apartment to pack everything up in to scrolls and ate and early dinner. I went to the training ground that I found Hinata at and she came by again.

"Konichiwa, Hinata-chan."

"Konichiwa, Naruto-kun how are you?"

"I'm good, my team and I are going on a C-rank tomorrow morning."

"Oh, well Kurenai-sensei said that we'll go on one of those soon, but I thought that your team didn't get along."

"We don't but Kakashi-sensei thinks that this mission will help Sakura grow up because she might see something that isn't so nice and she'll mature."

"What's wrong with Sakura-san?"

"Well, she is basically anorexic, can only memorize and regurgitate information, and has been brainwashed by her mother who has control issues, and she is fighting tooth and nail to keep Sakura even though she could be arrested for child abuse, once she gets away from her mother she's going to get sessions with Inoichi."

"Oh, that's quite and amount, so you think that if she sees something, or experiences something horrible on this mission that she'll be forced to grow up?"

"Yep, that's the jist of it."

"Oh, well stay safe Naruto-kun."

"Why don't we talk more, you've got time right?"

"Yeah, but I have to be home before dark."

"Okay, so how has it been with Kiba, I know that he's been giving you trouble."

"Yeah, he's been kind of a pervert, he also makes lewd comments when Kurenai-sensei isn't around."

"Well then why don't you tell her that? He needs to learn that what he's doing can endanger the mission, cause incidents between countries, and causes tension between his teammates."

"I couldn't do that."

"Don't be nice, if he's bothering you then go tell Kurenai-sensei, or better yet tell his mom so he can be disciplined."

"I've tried his mother she just says that's normal."

"Well let's go find Kurenai-sensei to tell her about it, he needs to learn some tricks and respect when he's a pup," she giggles and we go looking for Kurenai.

I locate her chakra signature in a dango shop that I've been to once before and see her sitting with Anko-nee talking about life and girl things. We walk towards them and they turn around to look at us and Anko gets a sly look on her face.

"It's not like that Anko-nee, Hinata-san is here to talk to Kurenai-sensei."

"Well, what is it about?"

"Well, Kurenai-sensei i-it's K-kiba."

"What about him?"

"W-well, he makes ob-obscene gestures and com-comments towards me, and it's making me un-uncomfortable, and I've tried his mom but she won't dis-discipline him."

"Alright I'm going to have a talk to him about his behavior, and if he does this again, tell me and he'll have to deal with Anko for a week no matter what his mother says."

"A-arigatō Kurenai-sensei, and I wi-will, see you tom-tomorrow."

We walk back to the training ground in till I notice it's getting dark and we part ways. I go back to the training grounds and set bout forty clones to work on elemental manipulation and twenty on taijutsu katas. I work with my mother's sword after getting some lessons from Hayate-sensei and it calms me down and helps me think. I got kind of angry at Kiba for doing that but I didn't know why I was so pissed at him.

"**It's because he's encroaching on your vixen therefore your territory, and your animal instincts are kicking in."**

'_B-but, th-that can't be right?!'_

"**I think it is, why else would you be blushing?"**

'_Fine ero-kitsune, maybe I do like her but I don't think it would be enough to warrant my reaction.'_

"**Instincts kit, instincts, you're getting to that age where your about to be an adult, therefore about to choose a mate."**

'_I'm not even going to listen to you anymore,'_ and I tune him out going back to my calming sword practice.

8

Next Morning

Naruto's Pov

We meet at the eastern gate at nine and about five minutes later Kakashi-sensei with a somewhat sober Tazuna. Once they are there we leave through the gate while I'm somewhat excited because I've never been out of the village before, but I manage to keep it on the down low. That was in till Tazuna decided to pipe up about it, and said.

"Kid, why the hell did you look so excited?"

"Tazuna-san we might be soldiers, but we're still kids, and besides I've never been out of the village before."

"Oh, well let's hope that doesn't distract you."

"I assure you it won't Tazuna-san."

**Aaaaaannd cut! Hope you like, and I also hope that I've filled all the requirements set by the fans of this story.**

**Fornarniaooh pancakes out!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! This is the second chapter of Whirlpool's Prince hope you like! I'm also kind of floored at how many favorites that this story has gotten. I'm glad that you guys like my story and I hope you check out some of my other ones. So here we go and**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

Chapter 2: C-rank gone wrong

Naruto's Pov

We walked down the dirt covered path and watched as it became narrower and less traveled looking, but we had to camp for the night, and the night after that. Sakura was complaining about how she needed a shower quietly so as not to draw our sensei's attention but Sasuke's like he could do something about it, fangirls are freaking weird.

'**Got that right kid, now pay attention, and at least you've realized that not all girls are strange,'** he giggles pervertedly.

'_Ero-kitsune,' _and I see a puddle which strikes me as odd considering that it hasn't rained for weeks even around here otherwise I would've smell it sooner or at all which hasn't happened, and I felt chakra coming from it.

Kakashi, Sasuke, and I all looked at each other in a wordless signal to get ready for a possible fight that could hurt us or the client. We were about to face ninja and based from the amount of chakra being emitted I'd say chunnin level even if they were covering it up. We walked pass as if we didn't notice at all and then they came out. Kakashi was attacked by two men and he 'died' causing Sakura to scream in terror and all but faint. Sasuke and I were a little bit more used to this and sprung in to action against the two men catching them off guard.

I had my mother's sword with me and I managed to hit my opponent with the flat part of the blade and it hit with just the right amount of force and he was knocked out. I checked on Sasuke's battle and he seemed a little overwhelmed so I used chakra chains to immobilize his opponent. He then proceeded to knock him out as well, and Kakashi came out of the trees and lightly clapped us on the backs.

"Good job you two, Naruto nice usage of chakra chains, and Sasuke you actually accepted help, you've come so far, Sakura I'm kind of disappointed in you, but I know that you're from a civilian background and this is your first fight with ninja so I'm not going to bring this up again unless you start endangering the team."

"Hai sensei," she said quietly with her head down.

"Tazuna," said man looked nervous, "we need to talk why are there shinobi after you?"

"That would upgrade this mission to at least a B-rank or A-rank, if we encounter any jounin."

"So shouldn't we leave."

"Hn, no you can though."

"While Sakura would be right in a normal circumstance, I don't think that you'd hide the true parameters of this mission just because you wanted to save some cash, so why exactly?"

"You seem pretty good at reading people kid."

"Of course it's why I'm alive today and with you guys, now why exactly did you lie about the mission parameters?"

"We'll speak of this once we are on the boat, I don't want anyone listening in."

"Hai, Tazuna-san."

We walked a little further towards the boat and quickly got on with fog surrounding us once we were rowed a few feet off shore. It was crowded but we didn't complain only Sakura did, in her head, based off of how her chakra turned red and was swirling angrily. Tazuna then took a deep breath and taking off his glasses, cleaning them he began his story.

"A few years ago, a man came to the country of Wave, he was a big shot shipping tycoon and he made a deal with our daimyo that we thought would help us, however that didn't happen, the man's name is Gato."

"Gato, I heard he's one of the richest men in the elemental nations."

"Yes, but that's because of not only his business but his illegal activities as well, he runs drug, and slave rings, along with brothels, and he monopolized all the shipping companies here on Wave, ever since then he's been draining us dry, and to make it worse our daimyo hasn't done anything to help us, no one except for Gato and our daimyo could afford a B-rank right now, so we could only afford a C-rank, I never meant to endanger children, their parents will hate me."

"Actually Tazuna-san, the only parent you'll have to worry about is Sakura's mom, her dad is dead, and Sasuke and I are orphans."

"Oh, I'm sorry for your losses."

"It's alright Tazuna-san we just know they are in a better place."

8

In Heaven

3rd person

Three people were sitting in a table looking at their children and smiling down at them with the two women awing at what they saw. The man looked around trying to find the other male that should be here with him to only just now realize that he wasn't there.

"Mikoto-san, where is Fugaku?"

"You only just now noticed?" the man blushes and scratches the back of his head laughing sheepishly.

"He's serving a term in hell, of purgatory not exactly sure, for his attempted coup and hatred towards human beings besides and even in his family."

"He's going to be back soon, right Koto-chan?"

"Yes, four years should be u-"

A man comes walking towards the table, he was breathing as though in agony and he looked exceptionally tired. He then grabs the blonde's shirt and like a madman asks.

"How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"All that PAPERWORK, I mean I had some as clan head, but how?"

"Shadow clones," he said to the other man like it was the most obvious thing in the world. The raggedly panting man then proceeds to bash his head in to the table for about fifteen minutes because of his stupidity.

8

At Wave

Naruto's Pov

"Hey Sasuke did you hear someone bashing their head in to the table or was it just me?"

"I think I heard it to?"

"Never speak of it?"

"Hai," and silence continued.

Then we saw the bridge and I was awed that a drunken old man could have the resources and planning ability to create such a large and obviously solid structure. It was about halfway done and I could see why Gato was afraid of it, the bridge could probably hold large caravans filled with things to barter and trade. We arrived on shore about a minute later and the man then left us there using his motor instead of rowing.

We then walked along the foggy road I let my senses go out to find anything and I immediately threw a kunai at a bush. Then at a tree and I heard it being blocked, and then Kakashi-sensei ordered.

"Everybody down!"

I had to grab Tazuna and Sasuke grabbed Sakura and we got close to the ground, and a large sword that I recognized as a zanbato. Then once it had thoroughly buried itself in the tree a man that I recognized from a bingo book landed on his sword.

"Momoichi Zabuza, the so called 'Demon of the Mist', and A-rank threat, formerly one of the seven Swordsmen of the mist, and missing-nin of Kiri."

"It seems that my reputation precedes me, I would think that you brats wouldn't know about me."

"As a son of a swordswoman I make sure to know powerful swordsmen."

"Naruto, you and the others stay on guard, he's on a whole different level," and he puts his headband up revealing the sharingan eye he has.

"Hm, the ginger is different from the rest of your team Copy Cat ninja, I'm guessing he's a sensor of some sort with how well he was able to pinpoint my location, and you look familiar."

"Of course I look familiar, my mother was a swordswoman called the 'Red Death' perhaps you've heard of her?"

"The Red death had a child, a son, I bet she's been teaching you since you were a toddler."

"Zabuza, your opponent is me, leave my student alone."

"Eager are we? Well I guess I'll get my talk with the brat after I kill you and the rest of the people here, what do you know I might just keep him alive."

"Maybe you should bring your apprentice out as well."

"Hm, so you are a sensor, and a good one at that, and you've obviously been using it a long time."

"Of course otherwise I would have died a long time ago."

**Ah, Zabuza is here, hope you don't hate for not getting to the fight, but I thought that this chapter was long enough and it's late at night, and people really like this story sot I'm going to update.**

**See ya!**


End file.
